


A Different Kind of Poker

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships change.  A first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #3 under the pen name Squire.

I'd been looking forward to a little rest, and believe me, after getting hounded all the way across Nevada, we both needed it.  It was another Apache-led posse, I know it, and if it hadn't been for an early snow that cut them off at Donner Pass, the Kid and me would've been spending Christmas in the Wyoming Territorial Prison, guaranteed.  But, thanks to that snow, we rode into San Francisco and decided to lay low for a couple of weeks.  Silky was the same gracious host he always is.

Of course the Kid can't sit still for more than a week – not that I'm much better, but his fuse always seems a mite shorter than mine.  You see, after a week or so we both start looking over our shoulders all the time and that gets to be right tiring.

This time the Kid got restless several days ahead of me, and he was downright surly when I tried to ask about it.  He started taking a long ride into town nearly every day, and was closed-mouthed about where he was going and what he was doing.  After a few days of trying to talk to him, I quit asking questions and started worrying.  Now that's not something I'm real familiar with.  I plan, the Kid worries.  It's a division of labor we both take to naturally.

Anyway, just before Christmas Silky headed east to Sacramento.  He said he was planning to drop in on his sister for the holidays, but my money was on Edith Wallinson, a retired madam who took a real shine to Silky several decades back when they were both working along the eastern seaboard.

The Kid and I weren't feeling much like making another trip, so we decided to stay at Silky's Nob Hill mansion.  I was planning on enjoying the mansion's well-stocked library.  Being able to sit around and take it easy was something of a novelty and I was determined to enjoy it.  Besides, I knew I'd eventually run out of relaxation and end up riding into town with the Kid to find an interesting poker game, or a pretty gal, to pass some time with.

To be honest, after the Kid had been riding into town without me for a few days I was starting to miss his company.  I know that must sound plum loco, seeing as how we'd spent most of our lives together, but it was true.  When you get right down to it, I just like spending time with the Kid.  He's a good friend, a good partner, and a damned good-looking man.

Hmm, I suppose I should explain that last comment.

I guess I should start by saying that you have to understand one little thing about me.  And that would be that ever since I was, oh, fourteen or so, I found both men and women of interest, in a… romantic way, shall we say?  But it's damned hard to find another man who'll admit to the same kind of feelings, let alone keep his mouth shut if you let on that's what you're looking for.  So I learned quickly to keep that little secret to myself and concentrate on the ladies.  Over the years I'd managed to find a male partner now and again, usually at one of the more expensive brothels the Kid and I used to be able to afford before we took up the straight and narrow path.

I guess, all in all, I just got into the habit of not looking at men.  It's not like there aren't enough pretty ladies out there to keep a man's eye from wandering.

But spending all that time with the Kid, well, it made it hard to completely forget about that side of my desires.  When we were living up at Devil's Hole I knew I couldn't let out even a hint of my… unusual interest.  The boys wouldn't have taken kindly to that.  It wasn't all that hard to forget about it.  After all, we were planning jobs, pulling them off, and evading the posses, so it was easy enough to ignore my feelings, but once the Kid and I started on the amnesty trail all that changed.

To put it bluntly, the Kid made my mouth water.  He's just so damned comely.  I love his cornflower blue eyes and that damned "shucks, ma'am" smile…

But nothing he ever said made me think that he'd have any romantic interest in another man.  Well, nothing he said.  Something he _did_ sure changed my mind.

It was the ninth day of our self-imposed vacation, four days after Silky had headed to Sacramento, and I guess you could say that I got an interesting education that day.

I was in the library, reading like I had been nearly every day when the Kid came in and said he was heading off to town.  He'd finally broken down the day before and told me about a place he'd found, some kind of a bathhouse, with pretty Chinese girls who rubbed your back with oil.  I guessed that what he'd really found was some pretty Chinese girl.

Anyhow, after an hour or so sitting there alone I decided I'd join him, but when I got there he was nowhere to be found.  In fact, the baths were empty and I didn't see anyone to ask.  My curiosity getting the better of me, I wandered past the steaming pools, looking for the rooms where this girl might have taken the Kid.

I didn't have much luck finding him and decided to leave.  I'd passed a small bakery just up the street, and the Kid's got a real sweet tooth.  I thought I'd look for him there.

I turned to go, then heard it – a low moan.  To tell you the truth, it kind of scared me.  Now I knew it was the Kid, but I'd never heard him make a sound like that.  I thought: Was he hurt?  Had something happened?  Had the posse found us?

Feeling a little anxious, I headed back into the semi-darkness, being as quiet as I could.  I heard it again.  But this time I could tell that it wasn't a groan of pain, but one of pleasure.  I figured that one of those Chinese girls was doing more than just rubbing the Kid's back, but my curiosity forced me to go take a look.

I found a good-sized room kind of hidden in the back just as another moan echoed out.  By then I could tell that it was coming from a small alcove off that big room.  I guessed that the alcoves were where the patrons undressed before they headed to the baths.  In the larger room itself, tables sat scattered around, each with a pad for you to lie on and one of them folding Chinese screens that could be positioned for privacy.

I didn't want to interrupt him if the Kid was with a woman, so I was careful to stay quiet and out of sight while I made my way to the doorway of the smaller room.  I sneaked a peek and got more than an eyeful, believe you me.

What I found was a young man who was stretching his mouth over the Kid's hard poker.  Well, now, I jerked back and had to catch my breath.

I know what you're thinking, and I probably should have left right then, but I just couldn't.  I mean, how could I?  Here was one of my oldest fantasies and it was being acted out right there for the viewing.  I couldn't have left if a posse was running in the front door, especially not after I heard the Kid suck in a sharp breath and groan, "Oh, yeah."

There were only a few lamps lit in the big room, so it was easy to find a nice dark shadow to stand in.  Besides, the two of them were blind to everything but what was happening between them.

I squatted down and enjoyed the show.

The Kid was sitting on the edge of one of the massage tables, leaning back with his head thrown back and his eyes closed, really enjoying what that young man was doing to him.  I took the opportunity to get a good long look at the stranger.  He was a white man, with a powerful chest and big shoulders.  He was definitely no stranger to hard work, and he was as naked as the Kid was.  But it was his pole that really caught my attention.  The man was _huge_ , but then the Kid wasn't exactly puny, and the stranger was having some trouble stuffing the Kid's entire prod down his throat.

Not that the Kid seemed to notice.  He was enjoying the tongue work just fine.

I got so hard so fast it made my head swim!

I saw the Kid's eyes crack open, and for a second I thought he'd seen me, but I guessed he hadn't when those beautiful blue eyes closed again.  I think it was because the stranger's tongue was swirling around the head of his prod.  I saw the first blast of cream hit the man's face, then he swallowed the Kid's poker and sucked him dry while the Kid pumped into the man's face.

I knew I'd better get the hell out of there while I had the chance.

I high-tailed it back to Silky's and ordered up a bath from one of the maids.  I got undressed and it took me about three good pulls on my own poker before I was shooting cream into a towel.  When I was done I climbed into the hot water and tried to erase the images that were still haunting me.  I'd thought the Kid was desirable before, but now all I could see was that poker of his and the expression on his face.

I decided then and there that, no matter what, I was going to get him into bed and ride him into a lather.

Later that day, when he got back from town, looking tenser than I expected, I suggested that we pack up some gear and head up to a small cabin Silky has up in the foothills.  Silky's actually got a couple of different cabins in the area, but this one was a place he used for an occasional all-night poker game with gentlemen who didn't want to get found, or when he wanted to get away from the city for a few days.

It surprised me a little when the Kid just smiled and nodded.

It took us a couple of hours to pull the gear together and get it loaded into the back of a small carriage.  Then we were on the road, stopping at the edge of town for lunch before we drove the carriage up into the hills.

We pulled up in front of the well-made cabin and the Kid parked the carriage right next to the front porch.  We quickly unloaded the provisions we'd brought.  I took care of the food while the Kid stowed the rest of our gear in the loft that was done up with a bed.  Once everything was put up we headed out to take care of the horses, then took seats on the porch, drank lemonade we'd brought and enjoyed the scenery.

"Well," the Kid said after a while, "guess I better get some wood chopped.  It'll get nippy up here at night."

"Sounds good.  I'll get supper warmed up," I said.

"Okay," he replied, flashing me that dazzling smile.

I got a small fire going in the stove, then got the basket one of Silky's cooks had fixed up for us and started warming up the fried chicken.  When I got back outside I stumbled to a stop.  The sight of the Kid took my breath away.  He'd stripped off his shirt and my pole stirred restlessly as I stared in appreciation at the man's naked back.  The muscles moved as he lifted the ax over his head, then brought it down, cleaving the block of wood sitting on an old tree stump.

I just stood there, watching him work for a while.  Sweat covered his skin, making it shine.  A lustful hunger like nothing I'd experienced with another man chewed through my gut and groin.  My fully aroused pole throbbed inside my pants and I made a quick rearrangement.

I finally forced myself back inside to get our plates ready.  When I carried them back outside, the Kid joined me on the porch.  The sight of him made my mouth go dry and I had to take a long swallow of water before I could ask, "All done?"

He nodded, moving closer to the small table I'd moved outside.  I ogled his flat belly, his arms and shoulders, and his sweaty chest.  He was as smooth as a woman's butt, drops of sweat clinging to his skin here and there.  I wanted to walk around and get a taste, but I knew I couldn't move.  If I did, he'd get a good look at the erection straining against the fabric of my trousers.

He looked at me with eyes so blue and beautiful I almost shot-off right there.  Lost in their bewitching intensity I found myself helplessly tongue-tied.  Not something I usually have to worry about!

"Smells good," he said.

I managed a nod.

The Kid picked up his glass of water and tilted it back, taking several long swallows.  "Think I'll go wash up first, you mind?"

I shook my head, still staring at him like a kid at his first circus.

"You okay?"

Realizing that I must look like a fool, I licked my lips, dropped my gaze, and took a deep breath.  I raised my head and meet his eyes.  "Yeah, fine.  Better hurry, or your supper's gonna get cold."

"Be right back," he promised, then headed inside.

I leaned back against my chair and shook my head.  This wasn't going to be as easy as I'd thought.  My control was shot to hell, in a manner of speaking.

Five, maybe ten minutes later, the Kid came back out dressed again.  He dropped into his chair at the small table.

"Good idea," he said.

"Coming out here?" I asked.

"Yeah.  Peace and quiet… just what we needed."

I nodded, then lifted my glass of water for a toast.  "To enjoying life," I said.

The Kid tapped his glass against mine, saying, "I'll drink to that."

We settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the food and the sunset.  When we were done, we carried the dishes back into the cabin and I fixed up some water to wash them.  We both reached into the water for the last fork and our fingers tangled.  I felt tingles run up and down my spine, and forced myself to pull my hand away.

"This can wait," he said, drying his hands.  He headed for the door, explaining, "We better get some wood in before it's dark."

"Right," I said, following him out to carry in an armful.  We stacked the smallish split logs in a big wooden box in the corner closest to the fireplace, and once that was done, the Kid set about building a fire on the flagstone hearth.  When he had it started he picked up a poker and rubbed his hand over the shiny brass handle.  "Nice," he said.

I couldn't help but wish that it was my throbbing poker he was gliding his hand up and down, but I just nodded.  Ignoring the growing pain between my legs, and knowing that I was going to have to take care of the problem soon, I headed back to finish off the dishes and make us some coffee.

The Kid joined me a few minutes later and leaned back against the wall, waiting for the coffee.  _Damn, he's beautiful_ , I thought, feeling my poker snake a little further down my leg.

Out of the corner of my eye I studied his profile, admiring what I saw.

"Want a cup?" he asked.

"You bet," I replied.

"I'll bring it in," he said.  "Go sit down."

I nodded, grateful to escape for a moment.  I headed over and took a seat on the leather couch that sat across from the fireplace.  The flames danced and snapped across the surface of the burning logs.  In the blaze I could see the Kid sitting on the edge of that table, the stranger working over his rock-hard poker…

I stood up too fast and shook my head when a wave of dizzy hit me.  I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone until I heard the _clink_ as the Kid set two coffee cups down on the stone hearth.  Then he was standing in front of me.

"Heyes, what's goin' on?"

I felt myself sway slightly and the next thing I knew the Kid had wrapped his arms around my waist.  "Whoa, easy," he said.  "You better sit down."

That's when he noticed my, huh, situation.

"That for me?" he asked, his voice half-question, half-tease.

There was no use in denying it, so I nodded and watched those stunning blue eyes widen with surprise.  I'm not sure how he did it, but the next thing I knew, he drew me close and teasingly ran his tongue over my lips.

I closed my eyes and groaned.  _This is too easy_ , I thought.

My knees felt weak, my belly was quivering, and my poker was throbbing like a bad toothache.  "You damn it," I hissed.

"What do you want, Heyes?" he asked, his voice low and earnest.

"You," I replied immediately.  "I want you."

I jerked when he rubbed his crotch against mine.  But I think I was more surprised that he had a hell of a hard one too, but I didn't get much of a chance to appreciate it.  He hungrily claimed my lips in a long, passionate kiss.

We stood there for a while, our lips and tongues exploring one another while our desire flared, making our bodies hot.  Then, with his face flushed, the Kid took my arm and led me up the short flight of stairs to the loft that served as a single bedroom.

My eyes went wide.  "You saw me," I whispered.

He nodded, a small, playful grin on his kiss-darkened lips.

We crossed to the bed and stood, just staring at each other.  He was waiting for me to lead the way, and I was waiting for him to do it.  When it comes right down to it, I guess I should've expected that.

I think what surprised me the most was how comfortable I felt, and how secure.  I wasn't nervous or afraid.  I knew what I wanted and it appeared that the Kid did too.

He was the one who finally made the first move.  He undressed me with a tenderness that surprised me, then, sitting me on the edge of the bed, he slipped out of his own clothes.  I couldn't help myself, I had to reach out and touch that poker.  It rose at a sharp forty-five degree angle that just begged me to lean forward and lick it, but before I could the Kid knelt between my legs, leaned forward, and gently mauled my nipples with his lips and teeth.

He twirled his hot tongue around the hard nub of first one, then the other, then sucked on both until they were as hard as pebbles.  Too slow, he moved down my chest, licking and kissing every inch of my flesh.

"God, Kid," I moaned as he pulled down my foreskin, his tongue flicking across the seeping head of my poker before moving down to the root.

There was a hungry, half-wild gleam in his eyes when he lifted his head for a second.  "What do ya want?" he asked.

"Anything you want to give," I replied airily.

He pushed me back, raised my legs over his shoulders, and buried his head between my thighs.  He nuzzled my balls, lapped between them, then sucked them into his moist, hot mouth.

Goosebumps broke out all over my heated flesh as he rolled them around in his mouth.  "Yes," I hissed, shivers racing up and down my spine.  "Yes…"

I'm not sure how long he worked on me, but the next thing I remember, his tongue was playing at the hole of my prod.

Writhing, I dug my fingers into the blankets as he finally opened his mouth and inched slowly down my prod until his nose bumped against my belly.

"Oh, sweet God," I growled as his mouth and throat tightened around my poker.  And then I started jerking, filling his mouth with my cream.

The Kid sucked me dry, licked me clean, then lifted his head and winked at me.  "Tasty," he said, then moved to flop down next to me on the bed.

I wanted to wipe that cat-with-the-cream grin off his face, but all I could do was gulp in lungfuls of air.

"Bet you're glad to finally get rid of that," he said knowingly.

I nodded.  "Had it all damned day.  Ever since I saw you…"  I trailed off, not sure how he really felt about me knowing his secret.

The Kid guided my hand to his rigid prod.  "Right now I–"

"I want you, Kid," I interrupted, then added, "I want you to love me… you know."

He gave me a wide-eyed, innocent look.  "You want what?"

"You bastard," I muttered, then said loudly, "I want you to poke my ass, damn it," while I squeezed his cock.

He grinned and laughed.  "Had that all day, too."

The Kid's fingers moved across my belly, then down into my groin.  He kissed me lightly as he touched and stroked my flaccid poker until it stirred with renewed interest.  The gentle pressure of his palm and the slow purposeful curling of his fingers around the root ignited the fire all over again.

"Damned nice shooter," he drawled softly.

"It's your poker I want, damn it."

With a low moan, I rolled him onto his back and covered his body with my own.  I probed his mouth with my tongue and felt him tremble as I explored inside his upper lip and under his tongue.

"I want you inside me," I said, kissing down his neck and throat.  "You want to bury yourself inside of me?" I asked, straddling him.

"Damned right I do," he said, pushing me off and onto the bed.  "Don't move," he ordered, quickly hopping off and heading straight for his saddlebags, which were hanging over the half-wall of the loft.

He yanked one of the flaps up and pulled out a small bundle of cloth, then headed back to the bed.

While he was getting whatever he was getting, I moved, arranging the pillows so I could lean back against them and the wall.  My prod was poking straight up at the ceiling.

He climbed onto the bed and chased me off, taking my place.  I straddled him again, watching as he unwrapped the cloth, revealing a small bottle.  He tossed the cloth aside and pulled out the bottle's glass stopper, then poured a small amount of what looked like some kind of oil into the palm of his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Not really sure," he admitted, setting the bottle on the small table next to the bed.  "They use it at the bathhouse for what you've got in mind."

"You've done this?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

"Nope, but I watched Scott and another man," he admitted, his cheeks turning rosy.  Rubbing the oil over his palms, he then spread it over his hard poker.

"Scott?" I asked.  "Was that the guy who–"

I was stopped cold when he poured a little oil on his fingertips, then reached between my legs and rubbed it over my hole.

"Yep," he replied, grinning at my expression when he slipped one finger into my heat.  He pressed in further, wiggled his finger around, then pulled it out and pushed two fingers in.  My eyes squeezed shut and my legs shook as the pure pleasure shot through my body.

I don't know when he pulled his fingers out, but when he did I felt empty.  And I planned to get full, right quick.

"You ready?" he asked.

I shivered in anticipation and nodded.  I lifted up, scooted forward, then positioned myself over him.  The Kid pulled back his foreskin and held onto his poker while I slowly lowered myself onto that hot prod until he was fully embedded within me.

A rapt expression of pure bliss crossed his face and the Kid's eyes closed.  "That feels good," he sighed.  "Damned good."

I braced my hands against his chest, one of my fingertips pressing on each nipple.  I lifted myself up, then lowered myself back down, then did it again.  It wasn't long before I found a comfortable, slow rhythm.  I watched the pleasure play across the Kid's face with every move I made.

"Good?" I asked, tightening my muscles.

"Yeah," he breathed, pressing his hips up with a low groan.

I lifted up again, only the tip of his poker still inside me, then slowly slid back down.  The Kid's fingers dug into my butt cheeks and he arched his back, a strangled groan of pure delight escaping.

"Don't stop," he pleaded.

"Can't stop me now," I replied, moving halfway up his prod, pausing and contracting my muscles again.  I released him, slid upward to the head and repeated the action.  He pressed up again, trying to slide back into my hot hole, but I kept him out, making him jerk and squirm under me.

Then I sat back down.

"Oh, damn," he hissed, arching and slamming his hips against my butt.

I fingered his nipples, squeezing and pulling on them while I held him tightly inside of me.  Then I leaned over and sucked on those nipples.

"I can't hold on much longer," he groaned, reaching up to grab my hard poker and pull on it.

I straightened and started riding his thick prod again.  "Come on, Kid," I said softly, raising and lowering myself faster and faster while I pinched his nipples some more.  "Give it to me."

He gritted his teeth, his head rolling from side to side.  "Not yet," he panted. "Feels too good… to stop."

I rode him harder, panting with the effort and the effect he was having on me.  "Give it to me," I growled.

"Heyes!" he cried, violent spasms shaking his entire body as I felt him fill me with his cream.

"Oh, yes," I moaned, my own cream shooting free, hitting his chest in long stringy strands. 

I hung my head and listened to the pounding of my own heart, then, feeling weak, I pulled off and collapsed beside him.  I watched his poker slowly go soft.

"Tell me about Scott," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Nothing t' tell.  He was there the first time I found the place.  He asked me if I wanted to, well, you know, what you saw us doing."

"That why you kept going back?"

The Kid nodded.  "We didn't do that, but he's real talented in other ways."

"I saw."

The Kid gave me on of those looks that says I better listen and take serious what he's going to tell me.

"Every time I'd close my eyes and pretend it was you, Heyes," he said softly.

"Really?"

He nodded again.  "Damn, Heyes, I've been so damned hot and bothered thinkin' about you I knew I had to do somethin' if I was gonna spend another week or two alone with you at Silky's."

I felt my eyes get big as saucers.  "You wanted me?"

"Hell, yes!" he replied.  "You're the best lookin' man I've ever laid eyes on.  And you're my partner… and my best friend."

"Funny," I said.  "And here I've been thinking that you wouldn't be interested in me.  You get along with the girls so well."

"Yeah, I like the ladies just fine, but they don't make my prod burn like you do.  You understand?"

"I do, Kid, believe me, I do."

"Guess we've both been hidin' it a long, long time."

"Mmm," I said, rubbing my cream all over his chest.  "Guess we're done with hidin'.  Good way to pass the time."

He chuckled softly.  "Don't think I'll get restless."

I grinned at him.  "Me, either.  We better get some sleep.  We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"A long day?" he asked.  "What're we doin'?"

"I'm going to poke you all over these hills.  Next to a stream, in a cave if we can find one, in a meadow–"

"Whoa, now, Heyes.  What if a bear or somethin' finds us?"

"Then you shoot 'im and we poke on a bear rug."

The Kid laughed, then pulled me close.  I felt my poker getting hard again…

The End


End file.
